Chuck vs The Two Surprises
by Piece Of Cake
Summary: AU. Chuck is about to get married but before he gets to do that he's surprised by two little things. He has no idea what's in store for him. Charah...
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea what I'm doing but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to write this. All mistakes are mine and I'm pretty sure there will be plenty so, sorry in advanced.

I don't own Chuck, otherwise it would have ended so differently.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck vs the Two Surprises<strong>

Charles Irving Bartowski (or as he like his friends to call him "Chuck"), is about to get married. He knew he wanted to marry this woman since the day he met her. Sure, there may have been a few bumps during the road but they got through it. They both made mistakes but seeing and being around each other after so long, apparently, woke up old feelings and they weren't able ignore them.

So here he is, at the church, getting ready for what was supposed to be the most important day of his life, about to make his dream come true, to get married and live a normal life with a normal girl (sort of). But he can't get rid of that feeling that tells him that he shouldn't be there. He keeps hearing a voice in his head that tells him to go outside and have some fresh air. He assumes that that is part of his usual nervousness that he always has in the important events of his life so to calm himself he goes and talk to his best friend, Morgan Grimes.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" Morgan asks as Chuck approaches him. _He doesn't look so good_, Morgan thinks.

"Hey, Morgan. Nothing, I'm just kind of nervous, I guess." is Chuck's reply.

"What? Come on! You have nothing to worry about because" Morgan pauses for a moment, "you told me you were sure about this. Right? " He stands straighter as in to show that he's about to talk about something serious. "We've already talked about this. You know how I feel about this wedding but I'll always support you because you're my best friend but you have to answer me this. Chuck, _are_ you completely sure about this?"

_So much for calming me thanks to my best friend, _Chuck thinks. "I know what I'm doing, Morgan". And just like that, he walks away_. I'm gonna and find Ellie; maybe she can help me, like she always does._

Morgan watches him as he walks away and he knows that he may be angry at him later for all of the things he said about his soon to be wife but he couldn't help it. He just didn't think they were meant for each other. And feeling like that, he just couldn't lie to his best friend about it. _He didn't say he was completely sure about this whole messed up thing._

Chuck finds Ellie and sees she's kind of busy so he starts to walk backwards so she won't get mad at him but she sees him and goes after him. Chuck takes this as a sign that they can talk. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Hey, Ellie. I needed to…" Chuck says as Ellie grabs his arm and starts guiding him somewhere he doesn't know at the moment as he's trying to talk to her.

"There's no time to talk, Chuck!" Ellie pretty much yelled at Chuck. "The wedding is about to begin so you need to go to the altar and wait a few minutes until all the bridesmaids are ready to get out and of course the bride." Ellie finishes and takes a deep breath.

"Wow, Ellie. Okay, I'll go there right now" Chuck said and then chuckles because she's still taking breaths "but you need to take a few deep breaths before we do all of this. I don't want you passing out in the middle of the church!" Chuck says laughing but suddenly stops when he sees the glare his older sister is giving him. "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going."

There he is at the end of the aisle, waiting for his bride to show up. A few minutes pass till the music starts playing and he looks at the door of the church as the bridesmaids come towards him, starting with his sister, of course. If you ask him the part where the bride finally gets to the end of the aisle and the Father starts talking, are kind of in a blurry to him but he remembers when the Father starts talking to his bride and asks her the most important question of all the weddings.

"Jillian Roberts, do you take this man…" As the Father continues the door suddenly opens and two little kids, a boy and a girl, start running through the aisle but when they see Chuck and Jill there they stop on their tracks. They stare at Chuck for a like 10 seconds like if he was a mystique creature from another planet. They look at each other till the little girl decides to whisper, kind of loudly, something to the other boy.

"Zac, I told you we shouldn't come inside!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Fiiiine! You were right, Allie! We need to get back or else mommy's gonna get mad" whispered back the boy, his face showing horror as he thinks what may happen if their mother gets mad. They both turn at the same time to look at the man standing there in a fine, elegant suit.

Chuck can't help but to stare back at them, he doesn't know why but he feels something for them. He decides to ask them why are they there but before he gets the chance the church's door opens again. This time, Chuck's pretty sure he died because there is an angel standing right there. He narrows his eyes and his eyes are wide open now when he recognizes the angel he's been trying to forget for the past four and a half years. "Sarah?" he whispers, his voice sort of cracking.

"What the…" Jill said as she heard what Chuck said.

"Charles Zachary and Allison Emma Waldren, what are you two doing there? Get back here right in this moment!" "Samantha Waldren" whispers, also kind of loudly but since they're in a church you could pretty much say she was shouting. While she keeps looking at her children, she says "Sorry, I'm so sorry. Kids these days, are just very sneaky, especially mine." She doesn't look at anyone in particular so she doesn't realize that she knows at least half of the people there.

The kids slowly turn around and you can see in their faces that they've just been caught doing something they shouldn't have done. They look at each other once again as in communicating each other via looks and instantly start running towards their mother, whispering, "We're sorry, mommy!" over and over again.

Morgan's jaw and everyone's at that church, for that matter hit the floor instantly after watching this whole scene. He immediately looks at Chuck and he is just frozen with his mouth forming a clear O. Since he feels he won't be able to do anything for a few moments more he does the first thing that comes to his mind. "SARAH?" he thinks he whispered when he actually shouted her name.

Sam freezes the second she heard that name coming from a familiar voice she hadn't heard in years. She may have stood there for five seconds but to her was an eternity. When she feels her daughter's hand squeezing hers, she looks down and hears her say "Mommy, what's wrong? Are you sick?" She sounded so worried and looked so adorable that if it wasn't because she needed to get the heck out of there soon and really fast she would have given her a hug and kiss that make her laugh.

"Mommy's sick?" She heard her boy say also sounding really worried and looking equally adorable as his twin sister.

While grabbing both of their hands she starts walking again, faster now that she felt someone walking towards her "No, guys. Don't worry. Mommy's fine. We just need to get out of here right now. Okay?" She tells them while opening the door and walking out of the church. Before she completely closed the door she heard someone call her again but this time it was a different voice which it made her feel even worse.

"Sarah!" Chuck calls her and starts running after her. He completely forgot all about the whole wedding, Jill and whoever was there. He was completely oblivious to the reaction everyone was showing, shock, they were shocked to see her again and with kids, no less! And since everyone was too shocked to move no one tried to stop Chuck from running away. He needed to get to her and talk to her. _Who are those kids and why are they with her? _He starts asking himself while running also realizing how stupid he sounds, even in his head. He reaches the door but still so focused in finding Sarah he doesn't pay attention to Jill calling his name. When he got out he started looking everywhere till he sees her, she's kneeling next to the kids, talking to them. He can't believe it, she's there. She's right in front of him (well, not really, since she's kneeling and he's standing watching them and he's _not in front_, but actually behind and not very close).

He looks at the kids and realizes that they look alike in height and if you look really close you can see some similarities too. _They must be twins! That's cute. _He thinks. He focuses in them and sees that the boy, Zac has curly brown hair and brown eyes, he looks to be too tall for his age as well as his sister. The girl, on the other hand, Allie has long wavy blonde/brownish hair but has blue eyes. His eyes widen as it hits him. _No. They can't possibly be…_ "Sarah?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, sorry about this... Did you read the summary? Well, I may or may not left unwritten the<em> ...eventually<em> part. So I hope you guys let me know if you like/didn't like/hate/want me to continue this. I've got a few ideas but yeah, I should let you guys decide.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I have to say some things some things just in case...

1- No, this doesn't follow the finale. I'll slowly explain what happened between Chuck and Sarah.

2- I'm trying to find a way to put Casey around here somewhere ;)

3- Thank you for the reviews :)

4- I don't own Chuck. Bummer.

5- *Thinking, thinking* I really hope you guys like this and keep reading?

* * *

><p>"Zac, you and your sister need to go with grandma over there. Okay?" He hears Sarah saying the kids.<p>

"Yes! Can we go get ice cream, mommy?" Allie asks excited with those puppy dog eyes that knows her mommy can't resist.

"Can we, mommy? Pleeeease?" Zac helps her sisters with the same puppy dog eyes.

Chuck freezes for what it feels to be the nine thousandth time today, after he hears both the little girl and little boy (_Allie and Zac_, he remembers), call Sarah… _Mommy?_

"Fine but don't overdo or you won't be getting ice cream for a long, long time, okay?" She finally answers after she sees her daughter's eyes. She feels someone approaching so she quickly tells her kids, "Okay, now go! You grandma is right over there" She points at an older woman who stand a few feet from them.

"Grandma!", both Zac and Allie yell before making their way to her by obviously running.

Chuck doesn't think he'll be able to move, let alone talk after he sees the older woman hugging, _oh my God_, Sarah's kids. _What the… _He thinks totally shocked after he heard the kids call the woman Grandma. _Wait, I know that woman…_

_~Flashback~_

4 years ago…

_Chuck can't believe what is happening. Everything was going so well and now everything is falling apart. Sarah's moving out because he can't forgive her for what she did. And right now, they can't even talk to each other because Sarah won't even admit that she did something wrong. He's mad at her because she didn't even trust him, she still can't talk about her feelings with him easily, and she betrayed him and lied to him._

_A knock at the door interrupts his thoughts. He gets up from his bed and makes his way to the door. He sees through the peephole a mid-age looking woman, maybe a little over 50 years old. She doesn't look harmful so he opens the door._

"_Hello? How may I help you?" Chuck asks her. He sounds confused, there's something about this woman that looks familiar but he's sure he doesn't know her._

"_You're Charles Bartowski, right?" After she sees him slowly nodding still looking confused apart from looking like he hasn't slept at all, she continues, "I'm here to pick up Sarah's stuff." She says pointing to the insides of the apartment as if asking permission to go inside._

"_How can I know if I can trust you? Sarah didn't have many friends and if she did, I knew all of them." He says putting himself in her way when she tried to get in._

"_Well, you don't know. You don't know me but I'm all she has right now", she states looking at him right in the eyes before continuing, "Carina and Zondra are on long-term missions and Sarah said she wouldn't dare ask some… Casey?" She looked thoughtful while trying to remember the names as if she recently heard from them. Since she was looking him right in the eyes, Chuck knew she wasn't lying. He chuckled while imagining Casey's face if Sarah would have asked him._

"_Sorry, I didn't catch your name" Chuck asks her._

"_That's because I didn't give it to you. Sarah told me you were like this." She said this totally serious but Chuck could hear in her tone that she was having fun by doing this. He really doesn't know what to think of that._

"_Why couldn't she come?" He asks her even though he still lets her in. He's known for being able to read people and he doesn't feel like this woman is evil or trying to kill him or anything so he finally trusts her._

"_She wasn't feeling well and even if she did I wouldn't have let her come" she said in a bitterly tone but also sounding very protective of Sarah. He knows that if she's on Sarah's side he must obviously be the bad guy for her. "Where's the bedroom?" she inquires him snapping him from his thoughts._

_He indicates her where it is and asks her, "Do you want something to drink?"_

"_No, thank you. I'll try to be quick" She answers while going inside their, _his_ bedroom._

"_No rush. Don't worry. I have nothing to do today" He tells her but he's sure she didn't listen since she was already in the other room. That's when his phone rings; he goes to the kitchen and picks it up. He sees who it is and answers, "Hey, Jill. No, I'm not doing anything today. Sure, let me finish some stuff and I'll you know when we should get together. No, seriously, don't worry. I need to get out of here anyway, clear my mind a little bit. I really need this. Sure, I'll let you know. Okay. Bye." He ends the call and goes to the fridge to look for something to drink. He grabs a soda and goes sit on the couch while waiting for Sarah's _friend_ to finish getting Sarah's stuff. After about half an hour later the woman emerges from his bedroom and shows up at the living room._

"_Okay, I'm ready to go" she says directing herself to the door holding a couple of bags where he supposes must be filled with Sarah's clothes and whatever else she had in "their" bedroom._

"_Sure. Let me open the door. I'm going out anyway" He tells her trying to make the conversation as friendly as possible._

"_Thank you" She sighs then says, "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, Charles."_

"_Please, you can call me Chuck" He quickly corrects her "And yes, I'm sorry we had to meet this way." He sounds sad which it wakes a part of the woman's soft side._

"_My name is Emma" She says before leaving "and it really doesn't matter how I call you since I don't think we're ever going to see each other again." She quickly realizes she said too much so she turns around but Chuck grabs, gently, her shoulder to make her stop._

"_Wait, what? What is that supposed to mean?" He questions her. He was already thinking about how hard it's gonna be to be working with Sarah after everything that happened but if this woman is everything Sarah has, he was obviously going to see her pretty often, right?_

"_Look, Charles. I'm sorry but I'm not the one to talk about this. I have to go" She leaves and Chuck stays there for a couple of minutes really confused about what she told him._

Present day

_THAT'S SARAH'S MOM?_ Chuck asks himself. He's actually surprised he didn't notice that earlier. _God, I must have been really distracted that day._ They kind of look alike a bit but you have to look really close to see real similarities between them, physically at least. He still doesn't know if they're similar in any other aspect. "Sarah?" He says firm and a little louder this time so he's sure she heard him.

She stands up while still giving her back to him and watching her kids go to their grandma. She turns around and gives him the coldest glare she can muster. "My name is Samantha Waldren so I would appreciate if you would stop calling me like that" She said in an icy tone that sent shivers through his spine, her eyes looking like a deadly weapon.

"Well, I'm sorry but that's the name you had when I met you so excuse me for not knowing that you changed it" He said sounding regretful yet with a tone of mad. "What, are you married?" He asks her in a hopeful tone that he doesn't know why it's there.

"Not that is any of your business anymore but no, I'm not married." She answers. Her cold glare or her icy tone doesn't seem to lessen. She narrows her eyes when she sees him letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked relieved about her answer.

"Sorry, you're right. It's not any of my business." He sighs but then steps closer to her and asks "Are those twins… um, your kids?" He sounded so innocent but Sarah was too mad believe that look; she just looked at him with disbelief. He doesn't understand why.

_God, he can be so dense sometimes_, she thinks. "Are you seriously asking that?" she asks shocked that he claims to be so smart yet he can't make the connection in all of this. Since she looks at him and realized he's_ really_ asking it, "Yes!" she confirms him with an exaggerated nod.

"Who's the father?" Well, that must have been the worse question Chuck could have made and he never saw it coming. He never saw the slap that left him seeing stars for a while coming. He's so astonished that he can't say a word to Sarah.

"Who dare you ask that?" She starts yelling at him angrier than he had even seen her. "I told you in the letter! And don't you even think about coming into their lives now because you gave up that right when you didn't show up that day to talk about all of this!" She leaves him and goes to the way the kids and their grandma had gone before.

He's just speechless. _What the hell just happened? Did I really just talk to Sarah Walker again? And this new Sarah Walker has children? Those kids can't be mine! Can they? As adorable as they look, this can't be happening! The twins looked a lot like them. OH MY GOD, I HAVE CHILDREN? I was about to get married to a… HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, THE WEDDING! JILL! _All of these thoughts were running through his mind but his mouth could only process the next words "What letter?"

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. Again, I'm really sorry for my mistakes but I wanted to finish this tonight so yeah. There had to be tons of it and I would have looked for them if it wasn't because I wanna go to bed now. See you guys next time.<p>

Reviews make writing so much better? :P (lame, I know)


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I want to apologize for taking forever in updating this. For the record, I tried to publish this last week and couldn't do it and then stuff happened. Partly with my life and partly because I was fangirling over all the amazing stuff from the NERD HQ... BUT I'm here again so I hope you like this chapter. And if you don't, go watch the videos or pics from the NERD HQ because that's totally gonna brighten your mood. Just saying.

No beta, so all the mistakes are mine and I'm sure there are.

Don't own Chuck, really sad, I know.

* * *

><p><em>How could this happen? How could this happen <em>now_? Everything was going perfect with her life and he had to show up, didn't he? He had to show up and ruin everything, again! _It wasn't technically his fault that Sarah showed up at his wedding with her, and his also, children; but she wasn't thinking rationally so of course she was going to blame him. Even though she wouldn't admit it she didn't feel "everything was going perfect with her life" because there was always something missing and she knew what, or who actually, that was. She wouldn't dare name him but she knew it was _him_. _He had to show up and ruin me, again._

She was a mess. She was a mix of emotions since she saw him and that was a few days ago. She didn't realize he'd still have that effect on her after years of not seeing him or talking to him or knowing anything from him. So the mix of emotions included hurt, relief and anger.

Hurt because she was remember everything that happened between them and even though the majority of those times were good everything kept drawing her to the end and that was hurting her all over again just like it had been yesterday.

This was a really tiny part that she was trying really hard to bury to focus on the next emotion but relief because she saw him again. Things may not have ended pretty, okay, it was the complete opposite of pretty actually but still, she obviously felt something for him back then, (like if she didn't know that), and you couldn't just forget that, _she _couldn't just forget that. She knows it wasn't that long she last saw him, some people may consider almost five years nothing but to her it was an eternity so yes, seeing him again after _so_ long brought back some feelings she thought didn't have to be back. Unfortunately for her, they were.

And that left her with anger. Anger because she felt hurt and relieved.

She shouldn't feel hurt, what happened happen almost five years ago, she should have forgotten all about it but she couldn't because she had two beautiful kids that always reminded her of him. She wouldn't change having them for the world but it was still hard to be reminded of him in the faces of her two adorable children that were growing to look more and more to him, at least in her eyes.

She shouldn't feel relieved. After all he did: calling her a liar, accusing her of betraying him, trusting another person instead of her. How could she feel relieved of seeing him again? The man that hurt her so much that she changed everything again in her life in attempt of leaving everything that reminded of him behind.

She was so focused on thinking about all of this that when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door she was startled. She remembered that she asked her mom to take the kids to the park because she needed time to think but still wanted the kids to have fun. They loved spending time with their auntie Molly and she loved spending time with them as well. She waited for a few moments, _maybe they'll leave, whoever that is_, Sarah thought. When the person knocked again after a few minutes she huffed and slowly got up from the couch and went to open the door.

Never in her life would she have thought she would be opening the door of her childhood home to him. At least, not after everything that happened, maybe before all of that she would have but she hadn't give it a time to think about it. She was so shocked about seeing him there that she didn't even hear him talking or, since she was still in a trance, coming in.

"Having said that, I think we need to talk." He says, and starts breathing again.

_Why is he panting like he's ran a marathon? Oh, wait. He's been talking? Damn it! How can I get so distracted every time he's around? And when the hell did he come in? _Sarah was so confused about everything that the only thing that manages to come out of her mouth was a weak, "…Huh?"

"Sarah, have you been listening at all?" He questions.

"Well, to be completely frank, _Charles_, no, I haven't." She answers and he was about to interrupt to obviously correct the way she called him but she doesn't give him a chance to talk "You show up here, out of nowhere, without even telling me that you would come…"

"You would have never let me get here if I had told you…" Chuck interrupts…

"Of course I would do that! You have no right to show up here!" Sarah exclaims. "Besides, this is my home! I haven't told anyone that I was living here, not the CIA, not Casey, not even Carina, NO ONE! So, I would like to know how the hell did you even find me, Charles?" She's almost on fire.

"It wasn't that hard, Sarah, at least not to me. Apparently, you seem to forget who I am." Chuck says.

"After years of not seeing you, maybe I have." She mutters under her teeth. Chuck hears but doesn't say anything about it. "SAMANTHA. My name is Samantha" She says aloud.

"I'm willing to call you Samantha if you would stop calling me Charles." He says as aloud as she spoke.

"Whatever." He looks at her. _God damn it! Damn him_. "Fine…" She looks like she's suffering but then she finally says "Chuck."

"Thank you. So, _Samantha_, could you please explain to me what frak happened after you left me?" Sarah snorts, "Because there I was thinking it would be hard enough to see you at work but I was willing to become your friend no matter what happened and the next thing I know is that you quit the CIA and are nowhere to be found."

"Didn't you ever think I wanted to keep it that way?" Sarah answers, the icy tone from the other day is back. "First of all, I didn't leave you. That's a lie and you know it." She looks at the time and realizes she doesn't have much time until the kids are back. She knows he won't leave until she tells him what happened. She takes a long breath to calm herself and starts, "I don't know why I'm even telling you this but yes, I quit the CIA a week after _you_ broke up with _me,_ when I found out I was pregnant." They've been standing the whole time but after she says this, Chuck thinks he should be sitting down right about now. "I took care of some things before talking to my mom and I came to live here with her." After seeing his face, noticing he's about to ask something. _Wow, he's still so easy to read._ "And don't you dare start with 'Who's the father?' because I swear to God, it's been a few years but I can still make you feel really bad physical pain." He gulps. "You know they're yours…"

"OH MY GOD…" Chuck whispers.

She never heard him so she continued talking "…because I TOLD you in the letter! Now that I think about it, it's not surprising that if you didn't believe me when I told you I didn't betray you, you wouldn't believe me when I told you I was pregnant and that it was yours."

He was covering his face with his hands when he spoke. "Sarah."

She looked at him and said, "Well, I'm sorry if I'm boring you but you told me to tell you what happened so…"

He lifts his head and you could see his eyes red, "Sarah." He says more firmly. She stops talking after seeing him like that, she doesn't even corrects the way he called her. "You're not boring me, I still want to know everything but I just want you to know, before you go any further and continue saying I'm a liar when I'm not, is that I never got any letter."

_Well, that's convenient._ "Excuse me?" She says taken aback. "My mom left the letter the day she went there. She left it in the bed after grabbing all my stuff. How could you not see it?"

"I swear to you, there was no letter in my room. Are you sure your mother left it there? She didn't seem very fond of me when we met." Chuck answers, thinks about that day and tries to remember all the people he saw that day. He stops at the only person who could do this.

"That was just her way of protecting me. Are you kidding me? I know my mom left it," Sarah answer confidently, "she was the one that convinced me to write the letter. Why would she not give you _the letter_? She knew how important it was! Are you sure no one went into your room and grabbed it? Like, I don't know, Ellie or Morgan. They didn't seem very fond of me after we broke up since them too believed in another person instead of me."

"That was their way of protecting me, just like your mom." Chuck says ignoring her last comment, "I'm sure they didn't do it but I think I know who did." He drops his head in sorrow.

"Care to enlighten me, _Chuck_?" Sarah asks him. _God, I missed saying his name like this._ She waits expectantly.

He lifts his head a looks straight into her eyes. "Jill." She feels a tightening in her heart and her eyes get glassy. And just like that, their "about to become friendly" mood vanished when Sarah heard that name.

* * *

><p>I haven't even started next chapter so it may take a while but I'll try not to take MONTHS to update again.<p>

Thanks a million for the reviews. You guys rock!


	4. Chapter 4

Just for the record, I've JUST finished this.

Okay, I'm sure there will be a lot of mistakes since it's 3AM and I've JUST finished this! Sorry. I need to sleep. I decided to post this because I made you wait waaaaay too long last time and even though this time wasn't as long as that one, I thought you guys deserved it (? Anyway, as usual, thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are the best.

This is longer than the others, well, as long as you can get with me. I'm trying to make them extensive and this is what I came up with. I hoe you guys enjoy it and well, review?

How disappointing it is to wake up and realized that NO, I don't own Chuck. Very, _very_ disappointing. Very.

* * *

><p>The moment that word, the name of the person she despised more than anything, left his mouth, Sarah completely lost it. She turned around and started yelling at him, missing the look of shock Chuck had on his face.<p>

"Jill?", she spat, her face expressing disgust as if saying the name had left a horrible taste on her mouth (in her mind, it did). "Of _course_ Jill was the one that was at your house", she exclaimed, "in your ROOM after my mom left." Her heart was breaking as the words kept flowing out of her system, her mind imagining the situation with Chuck and Jill and what that implied, but she kept on and without realizing, she started pacing around the living room. "She sure does work fast", she growled and threw her hands in the air, nearly missing a picture on the table next to her, "but I'm sure you didn't complain."

Chuck couldn't keep quiet any longer so he finally took a few steps, ending up very close in her personal space and harshly interrupt her. "Hey, now, I'm not the one that destroyed everything we had." He regretted the words the second his brain caught up with his mouth and realized what he said.

"Don't you _dare _blame this on me!" she answered him just as harshly, pushing him away from her. Now, she was the one that didn't care at all about his personal space and continued, pointing a finger on his chest. "_You_ are the one that trusted _her_. The woman who betrayed you in every chance she got!" She said with venom in her voice. "It's like, you really never got over her. Did you even love me at all?" her voice broke slightly and her eyes got glassy. "Because all these years had me thinking, maybe you never loved me, you were just waiting for Jill to come back. It makes sense, doesn't it?" She chuckled to hide the fact that all she wanted to do was run upstairs, lock herself in her room and cry for days. _I really hate thinking about her, about us, about our whole situation, let alone talk about it._

"NO!" Chuck all but yelled. "That's not true and you know it!" He gently pulled her away from him but kept eye contact with her. No matter what happened between them, he was not going to allow her thinking that of their time together. "I loved you from the first moment I saw you and our time together was as real as it could get."_ I never stopped loving you._ "And that's why it hurt so much to hear and see in the photos what you did."

She turned away from him, not trusting herself not to break down in front of him when he had that look on his face, when he talked like that and said those words. "Photos? You believed her because she showed you photos? If you had been the smart man I thought you were, you wouldn't have been fooled by some stupid photos anyone could have tricked, especially her with all the technology knowledge or the resources I'm sure she has." She laughed bitterly of that last part. "If you had loved me as you say you did you would have never believed a word she said", Sarah said softly and he almost thought she hadn't meant for him to hear but he did and it broke his heart to hear her sound so defeated. "We can't keep arguing like this. It's been years and we're not even together anymore and you _are _recently married with her now." Chuck murmured something behind her but she ignored it. "I can't believe this", she felt the sting of unshed tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to let Chuck see her crying so she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. It was enough as it was that she had cried for years because of him, she wouldn't allow herself to break down in front of him now. It had been a few minutes of silence, at least for her, until she heard him murmuring again and then she realized she had been quiet for quite a while so she slowly turned around to see what he had to say. When she did that, she saw him standing exactly where he had stood before not moving an inch but what was different was the shock in his face and heard him saying "Oh my God" over and over and over again.

"What?" she said with the coldest both look and voice she could muster. When he kept repeating the same thing, she stopped him by shaking him and said, "What?! What's wrong with you?" She had contemplated the idea of slapping him but as angry as she was, and even though she wished she could have done just that for years, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him and that frustrated her. It was frustrating that after all she'd been through because of him and all these years without actually seeing **him**, she was reminded of him every day by her children, with their funny expressions, actions or comments, she couldn't hurt him because she still loved him. She almost wanted to scream at that. She was brought back to the present when Chuck finally decided to, not so quietly, explain himself.

"I didn't marry her!" he yelled angrily at her, "I didn't marry her because the moment I saw you I left the altar and went looking for you!" he continued. "After we talked, I spent all afternoon looking for you, asking every single person that walked next to me if they knew you and if they knew where you live!" he started calming down after he saw the look of surprise she had on her face. "I couldn't let you get away from my life again. I couldn't think of anything else other than finding you", he said in that voice, that honest to God voice she missed so much and with a kind look in his eyes that had her melting.

"You… Why? How? Wait, what?" she stammered and had to take a long breath to calm down. "YOU DID WHAT?" _Well, that's certainly much better. _Sarah thought after she realized what she just shouted. "You ran away from your own wedding?" She whispered and he slowly nodded.

"Apparently, I did", Chuck said. "Like I said, after I saw you, I couldn't think about anything else, I just _had_ to find you. I thought I was never going to see you again." He cleared his throat and went on, "I thought you were going to stay." He looked straight in her eyes and couldn't help to be mesmerized by them. _It could have been thirty years without seeing her and I would still feel sort of hypnotized by those baby blue eyes I enjoyed so much getting lost in._

Sarah, for her part, couldn't bring herself to break the stare. She had missed so much just staring at his eyes, those beautiful chocolate eyes she loved so much. _It's really not fair that he still has this effect on me._ When she finally broke out of stupor, she looked past him, looking God knows what. Mainly just to avoid his eyes so that he couldn't see the emotion in them when she simply responded to what he said, "I couldn't."

By the way she said he knew she wasn't going to give more than that so he simply changed subject. What he came up with, though, didn't make him too happy. "Oh my God, they're going to kill me." Sarah rejoiced in the fact that he hadn't changed that much because she could easily see his 'I'm freaking out' face forming.

"There's probably a good chance of that happening" she blurted out and then saw the widening of his eyes, which she couldn't believe it was possible since they had already been wide enough before she had said that, and quickly said, "I mean, no, I don't think so", she stopped and a contemplative expression appeared on her face. Chuck calmed down by just looking at her calm face. He had always thought her 'thinking face', as he'd like to call it, was adorable. Since her 'thinking face' hadn't changed, his opinion about it hadn't either. "Well, you _did_ run away from your wedding so people _will _be pissed, at least", Sarah told him and just like that the calmness Chuck had felt flew out of the window and he was back at freaking out.

"I- I have to go", he said. "I'm sorry. I have to go back". Even as he said that, he didn't even make a move for the door.

Tears started forming in her eyes again. "You're going to go back to… to marry her?" She hated herself for that slight break in her voice on that last part.

"What?" He looked so confused that if her heart wasn't suffering so bad it would have had missed a beat for the adorable look on his face. "NO!" he exclaimed, "God, no. I have to go back, I have to talk to Jill first and then I need time to think about how to organize my life now. And also, I need to go back _now _because nobody knows where I am and I'm sure Ellie must be freaking out and worried sick about me disappearing the way I did. Ellie, remember her?" He said with a smile and continued, "Female version of me? My overprotective sister slash mother? I have to hurry to prevent her from calling the police and declare me as a missing person." He joked and smiled even wider after hearing her soft laugh but then he got serious. He boldly took a step closer to her, grabbed both of her hands and said, "Sarah, I'm leaving now but I'm not _leaving_ you, not this time, not ever again. You get that?" He asked her, and when she didn't answer he decided to not leave until she understood how committed he was now. "Look, you know how I grew up. You know that my dad and my mom left Ellie and me. Our parents, the most important people in our lives, the ones that were supposed to protect us, they left us." He had this sad and pained look on his face that it made her grimace to remember the first time he had talked about his parents with her, how abandoned he had felt, it broke her heart to hear how much he had to suffer from such a young age. "I have already forgiven them but it still doesn't change the fact that we had to grow up without not only a mother but also without a father." Sarah remembered how neurotic yet kind and great person Chuck's father, Steven Bartowski, was. It was sorrowful to find out he was killed by the same man that had tried to kill her. She had also met Chuck's mother, Mary Bartowski, a few months before their break up and had even helped her take down the organization she had been undercover for over twenty years. Sarah looked down while he kept talking, "I'm not going to let my children feel the way I did, not even for a second longer than necessary now that I know about them. I've already missed what? Four, almost five years of their lives, I'm not going to waste any more time." He pulled his left hand away from her and used it to lift her chin. "I will forever regret that I didn't check my room after your mom left but I'd feel even worse if I don't find a way to be part of _our _children's lives." He squeezed her hand to make sure she understood what he was saying. Sarah looked in his eyes and saw that he was being honest, which didn't surprise her at all. She broke the stare match they found themselves in again by looking at his hand, that hand that comforted her so many times. _God, how I missed his touch_, she thought as she leaned on his hand a little. "Do you understand now, that this time I'm not abandoning any of you?" She nodded "I will go back, organize a few things and then I'll come back and we'll talk about how we're going to do this, _together._" A tear escaped her eyes and he gently brushed his thumb over it.

"Together", she repeated. A small smile began to form on her face and it took every ounce of his power not to lean and kiss her. What he didn't know was that Sarah was fighting her own body to prevent her from doing the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>The part with Sarah and her helping Mamma Bartowski, it points out that Chuck and Sarah broke up shortly after Volkoff went down but in MY story, Vivian going CRAZY and becoming a bad guy trying to kill Sarah doesn't happen, obviously.<p>

Okay, I'm falling asleep now.


End file.
